


Enough is Enough

by aceofhearts88



Series: Once a Warbler Universe [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, prequel story to Once a Warbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to the moment where another generation of Warblers still ruled Dalton. </p><p>Back to the day where two people got fed up with their friends, and started something magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is Enough

Enough is enough.  
There really is a time where patience runs out, and considering that he didn't have a lot of that to begin with, it really is not a surprise that his nerves just snap at some point. Though he is convinced even a saint with the patience of three thousand Buddhist monks would have reached his or her breaking point by now.  
He had it up to everywhere with them.  
What he doesn't expect is meeting Thad outside his dorm room, frowning just as hard as him, shoulders tensing up even more when the loud voices sounding from the common room got even louder.  
Wordlessly he pushed a key into Sebastian's hand and then turned around, walking back to his own room and slamming the door hard enough to rattle the walls, the fighting in the common room continued without a hitch.

Sebastian grumbled and mumbled to himself as he shut his door and made his way to the stairs. He tried to be patient. He tried to be picture book calm and patient and understanding. He tried to be a good friend, the good kind of friend who lets his buddies figure out their lives on their own and who only intervenes when it gets dangerous.  
He tried to be the guy who lends a listening ear and maybe even a shoulder to cry on for some seconds, but enough is really enough. No one could blame him for this, no one, absolutely freaking no one. If he had to endure one more day of this nonsensical domestic fighting without any of them ending up confessing what was long overdue, he was going to kill someone, preferably them and then he would be angry with himself because they would have lost two very good and central members of the Warblers.  
And he would have lost two (sometimes) amazing friends. And that just didn't go.  
Silently but still stomping, he made his way down the stairs into the common room, where both boys were still squabbling like little kids, he didn't care about reasons, he stopped caring about the why or the how about six and a half months ago. It was always something stupid, or ridiculous, or nothing they understood anyway, and god had he tried, soooo many times.  
It ended up giving him more headaches than their yelling did.  
Enough was enough.  
Pushing the key to be held between his teeth, Sebastian stormed over to them, between them and grabbed an arm each, dragging them along with two strong hands. Protest was not even imminent, they continued to yell at each other for a minute or two until they realized they were moving.  
But by then it was too late and he kicked open the door, pushed first the taller and then the smaller boy inside, winced maybe slightly when they tumbled over each other onto the ground but then send a feral grin and a little wave their way before slamming the door of the tiny broom closet shut.  
Locking the door twice from the outside, Sebastian fell against it with a deep satisfied sigh as his ears could finally hear something else again than their voices. At least for a span of ten seconds, then they started up again, this time even united.  
"Are you insane, let us out of here!"  
"Sebastian, I will gut you, if you don't open this door right now."  
"OPEN THE DOOR! SEBASTIAN!"  
Whistling to himself happily and smiling, Sebastian ignored Jeff's and Nick's angry screaming and walked back towards the common room with a swing in his steps. Thad and Trent awaited him with equal joyful faces.  
"How long do you think?"  
"Two days."  
"I say one, Dancing with the Starts is on tonight and Jeff loves that show."  
Sebastian chuckled and fell onto the couch next to Thad, relishing in the silence around them. Jeff and Nick would figure it out, he had no doubts about that, they just needed a kick into their asses. Or a broom closet.  
\--  
"I can't believe it, can't believe he would do this.", Nick fumed and continued to pace in front of the closed and locked closet door, it was probably pure luck that they had been thrown into one of those with a light of its own, hence why it had gotten a little less claustrophobic the moment Jeff had found and hit the switch. The blond had sat down in a corner then, next a broom and a mop, cross legged on the floor, while the smaller dark haired boy had gone over to act like a caged wild animal.  
"You don't really think this was Seb's idea alone, do you?", came the dry response from Jeff's lips, Nick bristled and didn't even stop to look at his best friend, so Jeff rolled his eyes and continued, "As a corridor prefect, Thad carries keys to all closets in the dormitories. He guards them like jewelry, even Seb can't just take them from him. He is in on this.", Jeff explained and pushed a box full of cleaning stuff to the side to make room next to himself, "Come on, sit down, Nicky. Please, you're driving me insane."  
Nick sighed but followed Jeff's wish, sitting down with his back to the wall right next to Jeff, choosing to push his legs out though, fingers drumming on his thighs to get the agitation out of his system. Their fight or misunderstanding turned squabble was all but forgotten, which was not unusual at all for them. They hated to not get along, hated it even more to be fighting.  
"So, what are we doing to do now?", Nick asked after a moment of silence, and Jeff turned to look at him, "I don't think waiting for Seb and Thad to get bored enough to need us again is going to get us anywhere.", they had both stormed of their dorm room without their phones, so calling for help was not an option, most students on their corridor were gone for the weekend, so yelling would not help much either.  
"I think we can only wait until whatever happens for them to let us out again.", frowning at the door again, Nick gritted his teeth, he suddenly had a very good idea on what Sebastian and Thad were trying to achieve with this lock up, which ruled out calling Trent for help as well. He would surely be in on this after all.  
And Nick could remember his friends's words perfectly now in the silence of their cage.  
"It's Senior Year, Nick. Our lives are going to change in some months, none of us know where it will take us. Take your chances now and not when it is too late.", Thad had told him late one night when Jeff and him had been fighting again at the beginning of the current school year.  
"He loves you, just as much as you love him, and don't correct me here, not this time. Be happy, Nick, and make him happy.", Trent had advised him only a couple of days ago, had cornered him and then left him shell shocked over what sounded almost like an order.  
But most of all, Sebastian's words stood out to him, had been ringing in his ears ever since he had spoken them at the end of their Junior Year, late one night, completely drunk on Tequila and sugar.  
"Don't make my mistakes. Don't let him become the one who got away. Being friends doesn't always make you happy if your heart loves that person more than you can take at times. Jeff and you are meant to be, don't fight it any longer. Trust me, Nick, what if hurts more than a no from anyone ever could."  
"I know what they want us to do...or at least what they want me to do.", he found himself speaking the words before he had really decided on them in his mind, Jeff's blond head whipped around to stare at him where he had previously studied the writing on a purifier bottle.  
"Alright...what is it?", his best friend sounded as calm and patient as always when he seemed unsure and Nick swallowed heavily, feeling his palms start to sweat, his heartbeat quickening.  
"They want me to confess something. They are either eavesdropping or stuck a mic in here, and the moment they hear me...saying things, they will surely open the door again.", when he hesitantly turned his eyes to look at Jeff, he found the blond frowning at him in complete confusion and irritation.  
"What?", Jeff asked in an entirely expected reaction, Nick fought against the urge to facepalm but the slowly bubbling panic in his veins had him frozen anyway, where was that golden tongue of his, that eloquence his teachers always praised so much, words came to easy to him, why not now.  
Because Jeff meant more to you than a novel or a story ever could, his brain provided him as the simple answer to his dilemma.  
"Nicky?", Jeff called out after he had been silent for a moment to long, "You're starting to scare me, what is going on? What would you need to confess?", finding strength to reach out and take Jeff's sligthly shaking hands into his trembling own ones, Nick looked up and caught his eyes.  
"Confess what had been on my mind for a very long time.", he said very slowly and befuddled Jeff even more with it, and for some reason Nick got reminded of a time six years ago, when a scared and unsure twelve year old had come out to the only person he had always trusted more than himself.  
And just like back then, Nick took all his courage, looked up into the warm eyes of his best friend and spoke with all the strength in his heart, it was time to be honest.  
"I'm in love with you, Jeff. Have been for a very long time, and I'm sorry that I never said anything until now.", and once the word left his lips, it was suddenly easy to talk, "There have been so many chances for me to talk to you, so many moments that could have been right, but I was terrified to lose you. Terrified of the changes it might bring, I'm not ready to lose you. But you deserve honesty, you always deserved honesty, I was just too much of a coward until now."  
And when it was all out and said and done, it felt as if a mountain of relief had been lifted off his chest, his heart was still beating a mile an hour, but he felt free finally. Jeff was merely staring at him though.  
"Jeff, say something? You're never silent, please just...", but Nick's nervous and frantic babbling was stopped and shushed when a pair of soft lips brushed against his in a gentle first kiss, and Nick's eyes slipped close. Jeff's hand came up to tangle in strands of his darker hair and Nick leaned into the touch even as their kiss broke off.  
They leaned their foreheads together and after opening their eyes again, they smiled at each other, seemingly lost in each other and this special moment.  
"I'm sorry.", Jeff whispered quietly then, "Sorry that I never said anything as well. I was too scared to lose you.", Nick moved his hands up until he could stroke blond hair, leaving one strong and steady hand at the nape of Jeff's neck.  
"You won't lose me, never. You are half of who I am, I promise you, no matter what happens, you are never going to lose me.", Nick whispered and Jeff smiled and closed his eyes again, "I want this, Jeff, I wanted this for months already."  
Instead of coming up with an answer or even an explanation to all the different feelings in his head, Jeff pulled Nick closer and kissed him again, they broke off laughing again after a moment.  
"Does this mean you're giving me a chance?", the smaller boy wanted to know, lips pulling into a smirk upon seeing the eye roll Jeff gave in response.  
"Yes, you idiot, this is me giving us a chance, now come and...", but whatever he had wanted to say got drowned out by the door being whisked open again, and Sebastian, Thad and Trent grinning down at him.  
"Fucking finally.", Thad laughed but then pushed Trent towards them and sprinted off with Sebastian as Nick's and Jeff's faces turned from lovesick into murderous. Trent squeaked but got gently patted on the shoulders as Jeff and Nick caught his stumbling self, before racing off to find their scheming idiotic friends.  
"Smythe, Harwood, get back here! You might be better runners, but we know every damn corner of this school!", and their laughter would echo from the corridors for hours still, and when they finally found both boys, they would be just as out of breath as them and no one would have time to yell.  
And deep down, Nick and Jeff both knew that they would forever be grateful to be locked in a broom closet, otherwise they would have still taken a long time to bring up the courage to confess something that only brought more joy and happiness into their lives.  
Though two best men bringing up the closet story on the day of their wedding fest was a completely different chapter in forgiveness, but it was still a long way until then.  
\--  
Later that evening, entirely fed up with revising his coursework for the weekend, Sebastian was debating between throwing himself onto the bed to loose himself in Netflix or if it was still worth it to pack a bag and drive home for a day. But he knew that his little brother was gone for the weekend with friends, and Sage wouldn't return until Sebastian had to leave again to make curfew.  
The decision was taken from his hands though when a knock sounded on his door and after a quick call to enter, the opening door revealed Thad in a blinding good mood, leather jacket in his left hand and car keys in the other.  
"You game for a round out of town?", his former roommate grinned and Sebastian answered it with a smirk, "The new couple is even throwing in a round, and considering that Skylar and Jack have both gone home and Hunter vanished off to wherever he may stay, we can let loose for one night."  
"Well, I don't need more motivation than that. Gimme a sec.", closing the door, Thad walked over to the small couch and made himself comfortable while Sebastian pushed his laptop under his bed again and took some fresh clothes into the bathroom.  
"Shall I expect to drive you back home as well or do I have permission to leave whenever I want?", Thad called towards the half open bathroom door, Sebastian chuckled and came out again after a moment, still buttoning the green shirt.  
"What, don't think you might get lucky tonight? It's a day to celebrate, man, come on, have some hope.", Thad rolled his eyes but smirked when he caught Sebastian's grin, as the other boy reached for his jacket and then reached for his shoes, "Let the party begin."  
\--  
It would stay unmentioned for a very very long time that once Thad disappeared for the night with a conquest of his own to entertain himself with, Nick, Jeff and Sebastian celebrated the first night of Dalton's new power couple with a heavy drunken make out session.

But that also was a story for a different time.

The end.

Well, in truth it was only the beginning for them.


End file.
